far_lands_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pyros
Pyros was a once-great elven civilization spanning a period of over 500 years of Ludwagian history, before eventually being brought to its demise, bringing on the Age of Chaos and the horrors and atrocities that engulfed that era of elven history. ''History'' Rising as the first civilization in Northern Pyros, Latteras quickly expanded and conquered much of the plains region. In early wars known as the Expansion Wars, rulers of Pyros quickly subjugated the other nations in the region. Over many years of Pyrosi military occupation, those nations and their ruling class would be integrated and split into different republics based on religion and culture, all operating under Pyros, and a council called the Electoral Court was formed to represent each republic equally and to vote on all laws related to Pyros. All of these would be directed by a leader of the court, called a Paramentah, who would act as the director or "head" of the court. The Paramentah had the ability to automatically pass or veto any law passed by the court, and, naturally, was lead by the ruler of Pyros. After the sudden collapse of the entire central government of Pyros, the states broke down into infighting over who should succeed the Pyrosi state. All of Northern Ludwag was put into economic ruin by the war, and the barbarians to the south noticed this. Barbarians moved past the mountains using the Pyrian Roadway to plunder the riches of Pyros, and the remnants of Pyros and the states were subsequently demolished by the wave of chaos engulfing Northern Ludwag. Entire villages were completely wiped out, and the elven population suffered severely as poverty and infighting fluctuated through the entire subcontinent. In modern day, Pyros remains in the heart and memory of all elves as an era of great prosperity. Many elven governments seek to reform Pyros, and restore the sense of pride that they had before the human governments plagued their lands. Economy Pyros functioned with a merchantile system. They traded with many clans, tribes, and nomads to the south that were able to get past the mountains, and also traded with powers outside of the continent. They were presumed to be extremely rich, as the current economy of Latteras built itself up on liquidizing and trading off Pyrosi items and luxury goods. Military The Pyrosi government had a heavy emphasis on mancy, many divisions of its army dedicated to using mancy. It's normal armies were valiant, however were not much advanced beyond the time periods norm. The Pyrosi army was massive, much of its military equipment can still be found across the many ruins around the subcontinent. Government & Society Pyros functioned as a republic, with a senate calling itself the "Electoral Court" directed by a Paramentah. On the local level, Pyros usually had democratic institutions in place, where the citizens would elect leaders to represent them. Each state sends an equal amount of representitives to the Electoral Court, and Pyros also gets it's own representitives. The people of Pyros were extremely divided in both the states and the mainland. In the states, there were massive divides between loyalists and revolutionist ideals. A few can trace lineage back to important military officials and nobles from Pyrosi history, and some are well regarded amongs the Elven nations. However, spouting this information in Latteras can have you captured, interrogated, or worse.